Super Smash Brothers: The Final Ultimate Battle Part 3
Continue From Project XXL Part 1 & 2 The Exorcist Franchises Regan MacNeil (Demon Form) The Fairly Oddparents A.J. Anti-Blonda Anti-Binky Anti-Cosmo Anti-Cupid Anti-Jorgen Von Strangle Anti-Juandissimo Magnifico Anti-Mama Cosma Anti-Schnozmo Anti-Sparky (Anti-Dog) Anti-Tooth Fairy Anti-Wanda Big Daddy Binky Blonda Fairywinkle Brass Knuckles Bronze Kneecap Bull-E (Francis) Chester McBadbat Chip Skylark III Chloe Carmichael Clark Carmichael Cleft The Boy Chin Wonder Clefto The Connie Carmichael Copper Cranium Cosmo Crash Nebula Crimson Chin Cupid Dale Dimmadome Dark Laser Denzel Crocker Doctor Croctopus (Denzel Crocker) Dogzilla Doidle (Animal) Dolores-Day Crocker Doug Dimmadome Elmer Foop Galactimus Golden Gut Great Sphinx H2 Olga Hair Razor Iron Lung Iron Maiden Jack-O-Bots Jorgen Von Strangle Juandissimo Magnifico King Grippulon Mama Cosma Mark Chang (Base,Human Form) Ms. Doombringer Nega-Chin Nega Timmy Norm The Genie Poof Princess Mandie Principle Waxelpax Pumpkinator Queen Jipjorrulac Remy Buxaplenty Robot Vicky (Power Mad) Sanjay Schnozmo Cosma Sparky (Magic Fairy Dog/Pet) Spatula Woman The 1930's Pulp Fiction Chin The 1940's WWII Sergeant Chin The 1950's Square Jawed Commie-Buster Chin The 1960's Psychedelic Chin The 1970's Disco Chin The 1980's Overly-Muscular Weapon Toating Chin The 1990's Grunge Chin The New Millenium Silver Suited Crimson Chin The Baby Shredder (Vicky) The Destructinator Timmy Turner Titanium Toenail Tooth Fairy Tootie Trixie Tang Veronica Vicky Wanda Wolfy (Wolverine) The Flinstones Adult Bamm Bamm Rubble Adult Pebbles Flintstone Adult Roxeanne Elizbeth “Roxy” Flintstone-Rubble Barnabus Matthew “Barney” Rubble Charleston Frederick “Chip” Flintstone-Rubble Dino Elizabeth Jean “Betty” Rubble Frederick Joseph “Fred” Flinstone Hoppy (Hopparoo) Kid Bamm Bamm Rubble Kid Pebbles Wilma Flintstone-Rubble Kid Roxeanne Elizbeth “Roxy” Flintstone-Rubble Mr. Rockhead Sylvester Nate Oscar George Slate Pearl Pebbles Slaghoople Teen Bamm Bamm Rubble Teen Pebbles Flintstone Teen Roxeanne Elizbeth “Roxy” Flintstone-Rubble The Great Gazoo Wilma Flinstone The Grim Adventure Of Billy & Mandy Abom The Yeti Admiral Wolverine Lightning Bolt Baron Von Ghoulish Billy Billy Bot Boogeyman Boskov Boss Delguapo Cerberus Claire (Mandy's Mom) Cod Commando Cragera The Giant Monster Dick (Irwin and Melvin's Dad) Dr. Brainiac Dracula Eris Estroy Fred Fredburger Glady (Billy's Mom) Grim Harold (Billy's Dad) Hector Con Carne Hoss Delgado Irwin Jack O’Lantern Jeff The Spider Judge Roy Spleen Judy (Irwin and Melvin's Mom) Lionel Van Helsing Little Chiba Lord Moldy Butt Lord Pain Major Dr. Ghastly Mandroid Mandy Melvin Mindy Mrs. Doolin Mutant Chicken Nancy Claus Nergal Nergal Jr. Nigel Planter Philip (Mandy's Dad) Pinface Principal Goodvibes Reginald Skarr Santa Claus Skarrbot Sperg The Grudge Franchises Kayako Saeki Toshio Saeki The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series Boo Boo Bear Cindy Bear Ding-A-Ling Wolf Dum Dum Hardy Har Har Hokey Wolf Huckleberry Hound Lippy The Lion Mr. Jinks Pixie & Dixie Ranger Smith Snagglepuss Touche Turtle Wally Gator Yogi Bear The Incredibles Anthony “Tony” Rydinger Apogee Bernie Kropp Blazestone Brick Buddy Pine Dashiell Robert”Dash” Parr Downburst Dynaguy Edna “E” Mode Evelyn Deavor Everseer Gamma Jack (Handsome Jack) Gilbert Huph He-Lectrix Helen Parr (Elastigirl & Mrs. Incredible) John “Jack-Jack” Jackson Parr Kari McKeen Krushauer Lucius Best (Frozone) Macroburst Meta Man Mirage Psycwave Reflux (Gus Burns) Rick Dicker Robert “Bob” Parr (Mr. Incredible) Screech Simon J. Paladino (Gazerbeam) Splashdown Stormicide Stratogale The Phylange Thunderhead Universal Man Violet Parr Voyd (Karen Fields) Winston Deavor The Jetsons Astro The Dog Cosmo G. Spacely Elroy Jetson George Jetson Jane Jetson Jet Screamer Judy Jetson Rosie The Robot Spencer Cogswell Stella Spacely The Jungle Book Bagheera Baloo Kaa King Louie Mowgli Shere Khan The Lion King Adult Kiara Adult Kovu Adult Nala Adult Simba Banzai The Hyenas Ed The Hyenas Mufasa Pumbaa Rafiki Scar Shenzi The Hyenas Timon Vitani Young Kiara Young Kovu Young Nala Young Simba Zazu The Little Mermaid Ariel Flotsam (Eels) Flounder Jetsam (Eels) King Triton Sebastian Ursula The Loud House Beatrix Yates Beau Yates Belle Yates Booby Santiago Bumper Yates Sr. Bumper Yates Jr. Carlino “Carl” Casagrande Carlitos Casagrande Carlota Casagrande Carlos Casagrande Carlos Jr. (CJ) Casagrande Carlos Carol Pingrey Clyde McBride Frida Puga Casagrande Harold McBride Howard McBride Jancey Yates Lana Loud Leni Loud Lilly Loud Lincoln Loud Lisa Loud Lola Loud Lori Loud Luan Loud Lucy Loud Luna Loud Lynn Loud Lynn Loud Sr. Rita Loud Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis “Bobby” Santiago Jr. Ronalda “Ronnie” Anne Santiago The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Christopher Robin Crow Eeyore Gopher Kanga Kessie The Bluebird Lumpy The Heffalump Owl Piget Rabbit Roo Tigger Winnie The Pooh The Marvelous Misadventrues Of Flapjack Flapjack K'nuckles The New Woody Woodpecker Buzz Buzzard Chilly Lilly Chilly Willy Gabby Gator Knothead (Woody Woodpecker’s Nephew) Nicky Woodpecker Splinter (Woody Woodpecker’s Niece) Tuck The Lizard Tweakey Da Lackey Wallace “Wally” Walus Willy Walrus Winnie Woodpecker Woodrow Woodpecker Woody Woodpecker The Nightmare Before Christmas Barrel Behemoth Big Witch Clown With The Tear-Away Face Corpse Dad Corpse Kid Corpse Mom Cyclops Devil Dr. Finkelstein Harlequin Demon Igor Jack Skellington Little Witch Lock Mayor Of Halloween Town Melting Man Mummy Boy Oogie Boogie Sally Shock Skeletal Reindeer Undersea Gal Vampies Winged Demon Wolfman Zero The Penguins Of Madagascar Alex The Lion Baga The Giant Gorilla Bing The Giant Gorilla Burt The Elephant Gloria The Hippopotamus Joey The Kangaroo King Julian The Ring-Tailed Lemur Kowalski The Penguins Mason The Chimpanzees Marlene The Otter Marty The Zebra Maurice The Lemur Melman The Giraffe Mort Lemur Phil The Chimpanzees Private The Penguins Rico The Penguins Roy The Rhinoceros Skipper The Penguins The Powerpuff Girls Abracadaver Ace (The Gang Greengang) Allegro Arturo Guerra (The Gang Greengang) Baboon Kaboom Barbarus Bikini Berserk Bianca Bikini Blah-BlahBlah-Blah Blisstina Utonium Blossom Bongo Bango Booger Monster Boomer Boomer (Powerpuff Girls Z) Brat Brick Brick (Powerpuff Girls Z) Broccoloids Brute Bubbles Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls Z) Bud Smith Butch Butch (Powerpuff Girls Z) Buttercup Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z) Bullet Cha-Ching Cha-Ching Claws Monster Cuzzy Cyclops Dragon Monster Flying Mechanical Monster Fuzzy Lumpkins Fuzzy Lumpkins (Powerpuff Girls Z) Giant Fishballoon Giant Octopus Giant Orange Giant Squid Monster Go-Go- Patrol Goi-Goi (Dooks Of Doom) Grubber (The Gang Greengang) HIM HIM (Powerpuff Girls Z) Hacha Chacha Harold Smith Hoggor (Dooks Of Doom) Hota Wata Huge Lizard Monster Julie Smith Killa Drilla Little Monster Mrs. Kane Manboy Marianne Smith Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls Z) Mojo Jojo (Base,Giant Form) Moko Jono Mopey Popo Ojo Tango Packrat Pappy Wappy Princess Morbucks Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls Z) Professor Utonium Rainbow The Clown (Aka Mr. Mime) Raja Jaja Rocko Socko Rolla Ova Sanford D. “Snake” Ingleberry (The Gang Greengang) Scuzzy Sedusa The Boogie Man The Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos The Mayor The Powerpuff Dynamo Tonsa Muncha Whacko Smacko Whizzer (Dooks Of Doom) William Williams Wuzzy The Proud Family BeBe Proud Bethany Jones Bobby Proud CeCe Proud Chanel Parker Dijonay Jones Felix Boulevardez Gina Gross LaCienega Boulevardez Myron Lewinski Nubia Gross Olei Gross Oscar Proud Papi Boulevardez Peabo Penny Proud Percy Proud Puff The Poodle Rar Ray Proud, Jr. Ray Ray Proud, Sr. Reuben Parker Sticky Webb Suga Mama Sunset Boulevardez Tabasco (Dijonay Jones Sister) Trudy Proud Vincent Parker Zoey Howzer The Replacements Karen Mildred “K” Daring Richard Marion “Dick” Daring Riley Eugene Daring Todd Bartholomew Daring The Ring Franchises Samara Morgan (Evil Demon) The Simpsons Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Bart Simpson Bleeding Gum M Carl Carlson Charles Montgomery Burns Clancy Wiggum Edna Krabappel Groundskeeper Willie Homer Simpson Kearney Zzyzwicz Kirk Van Houten Krusty The Clown Lenny Leonard Lisa Simpson Luann Van Houten Marge Simpson Maude Flanders Millhouse Van Houten Moe Szyslak Ned Flanders Patty Bouvier Ralph Wiggum Rod Flanders Sarah Wiggum Selma Bouvier Seymour Skinner Todd Flanders Waylon Smithers Jr. The Sims 3 (Xbox360 Console) (Videogame) Adrien Landgraab (Male) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Alia Zhang (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Alice Rannt (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Atticus Zhang (Male) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Byron Rannt (Male) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Cevin Faron (Male) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Cookie Leary (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Crichton Nelson (Male) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Elaine Austen (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Georgia Idaho (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Hannelore Landgraab (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Heather Vasquez (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Herger Monroe (Male) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Irwin Idaho (Male) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) James Leary (Male) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) John Nelson (Male) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Kara Leary (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Leonard Ryan (Male) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Liara Kozen (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Logan Ryan (Male) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Malcolm Landgraab (Male) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Marcella Monroe (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Marie Idaho (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Michael Zhang (Male) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Morgan Flynn (Male) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Penny Aragon (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Rain Leary (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Randy Monroe (Male) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Rita Nelson (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) River Conner (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Roxy Nelson (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Sofi Nelson (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Sunshine Leary (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Trevor Burton (Male) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Tyler Vasquez (Male) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Williams Conner (Male) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Willow Lynd (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) The Sims 4 (Playstation 4 Console) (Videofame) Belle Goth (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Cassandra Goth (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Dina Caliente (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Eliza Pancakes (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Katrina Caliente (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Liberty Lee (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Nina Caliente (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Summer Holiday (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) Zoe Patel (Female) (Toddler,Kid,Teen,Young Adult,Adult) The Thundermans Barb Thunderman Billy Thunderman Chloe Thunderman Hank Thunderman Max Thunderman Nora Thunderman Phoebe Thunderman The Undertales San The Weekenders Carver Rene Descartas Lor McQuarrie Tino Tonitini Tish Katsufrakis The Wild Thornberry Darwin The Chimpanzee (Loyal Companion) Deborah "Debbie" Thornberry Donald Michael "Donnie" Thornberry Elizabeth "Eliza" Thornberry Marianna Hunter Thornberry Nigel Archibald Thornberry Thundercats Cheetara Lion-O Mumm-Ra Panthro Tygra Willykat Willykit Tiny Toons Adventures Amanda Duff Arnold The Pit Bull Babs Bunny Buster Bunny Calamity Coyote Concord Condor Dizzy Devil Fifi La Fume Furball Gogo Dodo Hamton Pig Li'l Sneezer Little Beeper Plucky Duck Shirley The Loon Sweetie Bird Tom & Jerry Jerry The Mouse Spike The Bulldog Tom The Cat Tyke The Dog Toonami Host TOM 1 TOM 2 TOM 3 Top Cat Benny The Ball Brain Choo Choo Fancy-Fancy Officer Dibble Spook Top Cat ("TC") Toriko Toriko (Base,Super Form) he has rebow hair color form he take on Transformers Bulkhead Bumblebee Megatron Optimus Prime Trilogy Of Terror Zuni Fetish Doll Tuff Puppy Agant Dudley Puppy Agant Kitty Katswell Snaptrap The Chameleon Turok Series (Videogame) Adon (Characters) Bio-Bot (Enemies) Campaigner (Bosses) Deadmen (Enemies) Death Guard (Enemies) Elite Guard (Enemies) Endtrail (Enemies) Fireborn Magmites (Enemies) Gant (Enemies) Guardian (Blind One) (Enemies) Gunner (Enemies) Joshua Fireseed (Turok) (Characters) Juggernaut (Enemies) Leaper (Enemies) Legionnair (Enemies) Lord Of The Dead (Enemies) Lord Of The Fleash (Enemies) Mantid Drone (Enemies) Mantid Queen (Bosses) Mantid Soldier (Enemies) Mantid Worker (Enemies) Mother Alien (Bosses) Nala (Enemies) Primagen (Bosses) Primagen Trooper (Enemies) Raptoid (Enemies) Raptor (Enemies) Sentinel (Blind One) (Enemies) Sentinel (Flesh Eater) (Enemies) Thunder (Bosses) War Club (Enemies) Ty The Tasmanian Tiger (Videogame) Ty The Tasmanian Tiger Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (Videogame) Cassie Drake Elena Fisher Nadine Ross Nathan “Nate” Drake Rafe Adler Samuel “Sam” Drake Victor Sullivan Young Nathan Morgan Uncle Grandpa Aunt Grandma Beary Nice (Bear) Charlie Burgers (Dog) Frankenstein Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Gornak Green Alien Mr. Gus Pizza Steve Purple Alien Skeletony Tiny Miracle Uncle Grandpa Victorious Andre Harris Beck Oliver Cat Valentine David Vega Holly Vega Jade West Robbie Shapiro Sinjin Van Cleef Tori Vega Trina Vega Voltron Aqua Lion Black Lion Blonde Lion Blue Lion Bronze Lion Brown Lion Chrome Lion Copper Lion Cyan Lion Golden Lion Gold Lion Gray Lion Green Lion Indigo Lion Lime Lion Magenta Lion Orange Lion Pink Lion Purple Lion Red Lion Silver Lion Tan Lion Turquoise Lion Violet Lion Voltron White Lion Yellow Lion Watch Dogs Aiden Pearce Clara Lille Delford “Iraq” Wade Jackson Pearce Jordi Chin Lena Pearce Maurice Vega Nicole Pearce Raymond “T-Bone” Kenney Tobias Frewer Tyrone “Bedbug” Hayes Yolanda Mendez We Bare Bears Grizzly Bear Ice Bear Panda Bear Wrong Turn Franchises One Eye Saw Tooth Three Finger Xiaolin Showdown Chameleon-Bot Chase Young Chase Young’s Fallen Warriors Chi Creature Chucky Choo Clay Bailey Cyclops Daddy Bailey (Jessie Bailey & Clay Bailey’s Father) Dojo Kanojo Cho Dyris F-Bot Fearsome Four Gigi Good Jack Grand Master Dashi Hannibal Roy Bean Jack Spicer Jack-Bots Jermaine Jessie Bailey Katnappe Kimiko Tohomiko Klofange Le Mime Mala Mala Jong Master Fung Master Mon Guan Megan Mini Dojo Muffin Face (Tubbimura’s Pet Dog) Omi PandaBubba Patty Bailey Ping Pong Raimundo Pedrosa Rocco Salvador cumo Shadow Sibini Thunderhoof (Magical Horse) Tomoko Tohomiko Toshiro Tohomiko Tubbimura Vlad Warden Wuya Ying-Ying Bird Yin Yan Yo! Yang Yin Yooka-laylee (Videogame) Bodybuider (Frog) Capital B Cashino Corplet (Enemies) Clara (Skeleton) Corplet Punisher (Enemies) Corplets (Enemies) Cosmic Corplet (Enemies) Dr. Puzz Lady Leapalot Lady Lootsalot Laylee (Purple Bat) Marsh Corplet (Enemies) Rextro Sixyfourus Schell Sir Scoffsalot Sir Shootsalot Snow Corplet (Enemies) Tribal Corplet (Enemies) Trowzer Yooka (Green Lizard) Yu Yu Hakusho Akarenjya Aorenjya Asato Kido Atsuko Urameshi Babaki Bakken Botan Bui Byakko Cat Demon Chu Dosukoi Elder Toguro En (M1) Frankenstein Demon Gagaki Gama Gaou Genbu Genkai Goki (Base,Demon Form) Gonzo Tarukane Gorilla Grey Demon Hiei Hirue Imajin Itsuki Jin Jorge Saotome Kai (M3) Kaname Hagiri Karasu Kazuma Kuwabara Keiko Yukimura Kirenjya Kiyoshi Mitarai Koenma Kurama Kuro Momotaro Kuroko Sanada M4 M5 Makintaro Midorenjya Minoru Kamiya Mitsunari Yanagisawa Momorenjya Rando Rinku Risho (Base,Armor Of Clay Form) Roto Rugby Ruka Ryo (M2) Sadao Makihara Sakyo Seiryu Shigeru Murota Shinobu Sensui Shishiwakamaru Shizuru Kuwabara Snake Demon Suzaku Suzuki Topaz Toya Tsukihito Amanuma Uraurashima Vampire Demon Werewolf Demon Younger Toguro (Base,10% Form,20% Form,30% Form,40% Form,50% Form,60% Form,70% Form,80% Form,90% Form,100% Form,110% Form,120% Form,130% Form,140% Form,150% Form,160% Form,170% Form,180% Form,190% Form,200% Form,210% Form,220% Form,230% Form,240% Form,250% Form,260% Form,270% Form,280% Form,290% Form,300% Form,310% Form,320% Form,330% Form,340% Form,350% Form,360% Form,370% Form,380% Form,390% Form,400% Form,410% Form,420% Form,430% Form,440% Form,450% Form,460% Form,470% Form,480% Form,490% Form,500% Form,510% Form,520% Form,530% Form,540% Form,550% Form,560% Form,570% Form,580% Form,590% Form,600% Form,610% Form,620% Form,630% Form,640% Form,650% Form,660% Form,670% Form,680% Form,690% Form,700% Form,710% Form,720% Form,730% Form,740% Form,750% Form,760% Form,770% Form,780% Form,790% Form,800% Form,810% Form,820% Form,830% Form,840% Form,850% Form,860% Form,870% Form,880% Form,890% Form,900% Form,910% Form,920% Form,930% Form,940% Form,950% Form,960% Form,970% Form,980% Form,900% Form,1,000% Form,Finger Flip Bullets Form,Deadly Arm Sweep Form) Yu Kaito Yukina Yusuke Urameshi (Base,spirt power up haff demon form full Demon Form,Rizon Form) Zeru Zatch-Bell Akatsuki (Mamodos) Alm (Mamodos) Arth (Mamodos) Ashron (Mamodos) Babiru (Mamodos) Badios (Mamodos) Bago (Mamodos) Bahking (Mamodos) Baltro (Base,Giant Form) (Mamodos) Bamu (Mamodos) Baraho (Mamodos) Baransha (Mamodos) Belgim E.O (Mamodos) Biburio (Mamodos) Black Knight (Mamodos) Boru Bora (Mamodos) Brago (Mamodos) Buton (Mamodos) Buzarai (Mamodos) Byonko (Mamodos) Cherish (Mamodos) Child Mamodo (Mamodos) Clear Note (Mamodos) (Base,Second Form,Ultimate Form) Cut N Paste (Mamodos) Dalmos (Mamodos) Danny (Mamodos) Dekofis (Mamodos) Demolt (Mamodos) Denshin (Mamodos) Dogmos (Mamodos) Donpoccho (Mamodos) Elzador (Mamodos) Erujo (Mamodos) Eshros (Mamodos) Fango (Mamodos) Faudo (Mamodos) Fausto (Mamodos) Fein (Mamodos) Ferius (Mamodos) Furigaro (Mamodos) Gamelle (Mamodos) Gani Fest (Mamodos) Ganz (Mamodos) Gein (Mamodos) Gelios (Mamodos) Giriko (Mamodos) Gofure (Mamodos) Golem Mamodo (Mamodos) Goren Of The Stone (Mamodos) Gorm (Mamodos) Grisor (Mamodos) Gyaron (Mamodos) Hajime (Mamodos) Hoibun (Mamodos) Hougan (Mamodos) Hyde (Mamodos) Ibaris (Mamodos) Internal Mamodo (Mamodos) Jedun (Mamodos) Jiiza (Mamodos) Jobin (Mamodos) Kalura (Mamodos) Kamakku (Mamodos) Kanchome (Mamodos) Kardio (Mamodos) Keith (Mamodos) Kido (Mamodos) Kikuropu (Mamodos) Kolulu (Mamodos) Koral Q (Mamodos) Laila (Mamodos) Maestro (Mamodos) Majirou (Mamodos) Maraion (Mamodos) Maruss (Mamodos) Meumutsume (Mamodos) Minorusam (Mamodos) Mukaron (Mamodos) Ninin (Mamodos) Noumen (Mamodos) Nya (Mamodos) Pamoon (Mamodos) Paramakion (Mamodos) Payom (Mamodos) Penny (Mamodos) Pokkerio (Mamodos) Ponygon (Mamodos) Rein (Mamodos) Reycom (Mamodos) Riou (Mamodos) Riya (Mamodos) Robnos (Mamodos) Rodeaux (Mamodos) Rogue Viper (Mamodos) Rops (Mamodos) Souma (Mamodos) Sugino (Mamodos) Ted (Mamodos) The Heart Warrior (Mamodos) Tia (Mamodos) Torowa (Mamodos) Tsao-Lon (Mamodos) Tsuvai (Mamodos) Unko Tin Tin (Original) (Mamodos) Urimire (Mamodos) Victoream (Mamodos) Vincent Bari (Mamodos) Wiseman (Mamodos) Wonrei (Mamodos) Yopopo (Mamodos) Zabas (Mamodos) Zami (Mamodos) Zaruchim (Mamodos) Zatch Bell (Mamodos) Zeno Bell (Mamodos) Zoboron (Mamodos) Zofis (Mamodos) Stages Banjo-Kazooie Series Stages (Videogame) Bubblegloop Swamp Cauldron Keep (Banjo-Tooie) Clanker’s Cavern Click Clock Wood Cloud Cuckooland (Banjo-Tooie) Freezeezy Peak Glitter Gulch Mine (Banjo-Tooie) Gobi’s Valley Gruntilda’s Lair Grunty Industries (Banjo-Tooie) Hailfire Peaks (Banjo-Tooie) Isle O Hags - Cliff Top (Banjo-Tooie) Isle O Hags - Jinjo Village (Banjo-Tooie) Isle O Hags - Plateau (Banjo-Tooie) Isle O Hags - Quagmire (Banjo-Tooie) Isle O Hags - Wasteland (Banjo-Tooie) Isle O Hags - Wooded Hollow (Banjo-Tooie) Jolly Roger's Lagoon (Banjo-Tooie) Mad Monster Mansion Mayahem Temple (Banjo-Tooie) Mumbo’s Mountain Rusty Bucket Bay Spiral Mountain Terrydacyland (Banjo-Tooie) Top Of The Tower Treasure Trove Cove Witchyworld (Banjo-Tooie) Bleach Coming Soon Conker's Bad Fur Day/Live & Reload Stages (Videogame) A Bridge Too Narrow Level Barn Boys Level Bats Tower Level Bunker Level Castle Von Tedistein Level Colors War Level Doon Level Fortress Deux Level Heist Level Hungover Level It's War! Level Sloprano Level Spooky Level Temple Level Three Towers Level Total War Level Uga Buga Level Windy Level Digimon Stages Digital World (Digimon Adventure 1) Digital World (Digimon Adventure 2) Digital World (Digimon Tamer) Digital World (Digimon Frontier) Digital World (Digimon Data Sqaud) Digital World (Digimon Fusion) Donkey Kong Series (Videogame) Crocodile Isle Dragonball Series Amenbo Island Babidi's Spaceship Battle Island Battle Island 2 Beerus' temple Big Gete Star Boss Rabbit's Village Break Wasteland Bridgetown Capsule Corporation Cave Cell Games Arena Central City Chiaotzu’s Tournament City Street Cooler Stage Dark Planet Dead Field Demon's Realm Diablo Desert Divine Crossing Dr.Wheelo’s Fortress Dying Planet Namek East District East City Eiz Shenron Stage Emperor Pilaf's Castle Fire Mountain Fake Planet Namek Fortuneteller Baba's Palace Garlic Jr.'s fortress Gingertown Gizard Wasteland Glacier Grand Kai's Planet Haze Shenron Stage Home For Infinite Losers (Dragonball Z - Fusion Reborn) Home For Infinite Losers (Dragonball GT) Home For Infinite Losers (Dragonba Z) Hyperbolic Time Chamber Inside Buu Inside Chilled’s Spaceship Inside Cooler’s Spaceship Inside Frieza’s Spaceship Inside King Cold’s Spaceship Intergalactic World Tournament Islands Jaguar’s Island Jaguar's Lab Kame House Kami's Lookout King Kai's Planet King Yemma Check In Station Korin Tower Land of Gurumes Lord Slug Stage Makyo Star Mountain Road Mount Paozu Muscle Tower Nameless Planet Tournament Naturon Shenron Stage New Planet Namek New Planet Plant New Planet Vegeta North City Norththern Mountains Norththern Wasteland Nova Shenron Stage Omega Shenron Stage Oolong’s Mansion Other World Tournament Papaya Island Paprika Wasteland Parsley City Pendulum Room Penguin Village Pepper Town Planet Coola #6 Planet Coola #98 Planet Coola #256 Planet Frieza #79 Planet Kanassa Planet Luud Planet Namek Planet M-2 Planet Meat Planet Tuffles Planet Vegeta Planet Yardrat Planet Zoon Popo Poco Volcano Princess Oto Stage Rage Shenron Stage Red Ribbon Army Headquarters Rocky Area Stage (Day,Eveninv,Night) Ruined City Sacred Land Of Korin Sacred World Of The Kai Satan City Skull Valley Sky Snake Way South City Sothtern Continent Southwest Forest Space Spinach Wastes Spindletop Flats Super 17 Stage Syn Shenron Stage The Tree Of Might Tournament Of Power Training Island Tropical Islands Urban Area West City World Martial Arts Tournament Yunzabit Heights Grand Theft Auto Serie Stages (Videogame) Alderney Algonquin Blaine County Bohan Bone County Broker Dukes Flint Couny Las Venturas Los Santo North Yankton Portland Island Red County San Fierro Shoreside Vale Small Islands Staunton Island Tierra Robada Vice City Beach Island Vice City Main Island Whetstone Horror Movies World Camp Crystal Lake – Friday The 13 Elm Street – A Nightmare At Elm Street Ca Haddonfield – Halloween Illinois Hunter X Hunter Stages Coming Inuyasya Stages Coming Soon Jimmy Neutron World Retroville Jonny Bravo World Coming Soon Johnny Test World Porkbelly Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild Legend Of Zelda: Ocarnia Of Time Stage (Videogame) Death Mountain Crater Death Mountain Dodongo's Cavern Fire Temple Forest Temple Gerudo Desert Gerudo’s Colossus Gerudo's Fortress Gerudo’s Vally Gerudo’s Wasteland Goron City Haunted Wateland Hyrule Castle Hyrule Castle Town Hyrule Field Inside Of Ganon's Castle Inside The Deku Tree Inside The Jabu-Jabu’s Belly Lake Hylia Lost Woods Kakariko Village Kokiri Forest Outside Of Ganon's Castle Sacred Forest Meadow Shadow Temple Spirit Temple Water Temple Zora’s Domain Zora's Fountain Zora's River Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask Stages (Videogame) Ancient Castle Of Ikana Beneath The Well Clock Town Great Bay Great Bay Temple Ikana Inside The Moon Milk Road Moon Dungeons Oceanside Spider House Pirates Fortress Snowhead Snowhead Temple Southern Swamp Stone Tower Temple Swamp Spider House Termina Woodfall Temple Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword Ancient Cistern Earth Temple Fire Sanctury Lanayru Mining Facility Pirate Stronghold Sandship Sky Keep Skyview Temple Legend Of Zelda: The Wind Waker Stages (Videogame) Angulr Isles Bird's Peak Rock Bomb Island Cliff Plateau Isles Crescent Moon Island Cyclops Reef Diamond Steppe Island Dragon Roost Cavern Dragon Roost Island Earth Temple Eastern Fairy Island Eastern Triangle Island Fire Mountain Five-Eye Reef Five-Star Isles Forbidden Woods Forest Haven Forsaken Fortress Four-Eye Reef Gale Isle Greatfis Isle Ganon’s Tower Headstone Island Horseshoe Hyrule Castle Ice Ring Isle Isle Of Steel Mother and Child Isles Needle Rock Isle Northern Fairy Island Northern Triangle Island Outset Island Overlook Island Pawprint Isle Private Oasis Rock Spire Isle Seven-Star Isles Shark Island Six-Reef Island Southern Fairy Island Southern Triangle Island Spectacle Island Star Belt Archipelgo Star Island Stone Watcher Island Tera’s Ship Three-Eye Reef Thorned Fairy Island Tingle Island Tower Of The Gods Two-Reef Reef Western Fairy Island Wind Temple Windfall Island Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess Stages (Videogame) Arbiter's Grounds Bridge Of Eldin City In The Sky Death Mountain Faron Province Faron Woods Forest Temple Gerudo Desert Goron Mines Great Bridge Of Hylia Hidden Village Hyrule Castle Hyrule Castle Tower Hyrule Castle Town Hyrule Field Inside Hyrule Castle Kariko Gorge Kakariko Village Lake Hylia Lakebed Temple Lantern Cavern Ordona Province Ordon Village Palace Of Twilight Sacred Grove Snowpeak Snowpeak Ruins Snowpeak Top Temple Of Time Twilight Realm Upper Zora's River Zora's Domain Zora's River Zora's Waterfall Places Naruto Stages Coming Soon One Piece Stages Coming Soon Other Worlds Advanture Time World Ben 10 World Chowder World Courage The Cowardly Dog World Dexter’s Labortory World Doug World Johnny Bravo World Looney Tunes World Misadventure Of Flapjack World Planet Sheen World Regular Show World Rockos Modern Life World Rugrat World The Angry Beavers World The Codename: Kids Next Door World The Flintstones World The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy The Jetsons World Tiny Toons Advanture World Pokemon Worlds Pokemon Heonn Region Pokemon Johto Region Pokemon Kalos Region Pokemon Kanto Region Pokemon Sinnoh Region Pokemon Unova Regio Reboot Stages Edge Of Byond Mainframe Mainframe - Baudway Sector Mainframe - Beverly Hills Sector Mainframe - Floating Point Park Sector Mainframe - Gledi Prime Sector Mainframe - Kits Sector Mainframe - Wall Start Sector Web Portal Red Dead Redemption Stages (Videogame) New Austin Nuevi Paraiso West Elizabeth Sailor Moon Stages Coming Soon Shaman King Stages Coming Soon Starfox Stages Aquas Corneria Fortuna Katina Lylat Macbeth Sauria Venom Super Mario All-Stars - Super Mario Bros. Stages (Videogame) Word 1 Word 2 Word 3 Word 4 Word 5 Word 6 Word 7 Word 8 Super Mario All-Stars - Super Mario Bros. 2 Stages (Videogame) World 1 World 2 World 3 World 4 World 5 World 6 World 7 Super Mario All-Stars - Super Mario Bros. 3 Stages (Videogame) World 1 World 2 World 3 World 4 World 5 World 6 World 7 World 8 Super Mario 3D Land Stages (Videogame) World 1 World 2 World 3 World 4 World 5 World 6 World 7 World 8 World 9 World 10 World 11 World 12 Super Mario 64 Stages (Videogame) Big Boo's Haunt Bob-omb Battlefield Bowser In The Dark World Bowser In The Fire Sea Bowser In The Dark Cool, Cool Mountain Dire, Dire Docks Hazy Maze Cave Inside Of The Castle Jolly Roger Bay Lethal Lava Land Outside Of The Castle Rainbow Ride Shifting Sand Land Snowman's Land Tall, Tall Moutain Tick Tock Clock Tiny-Huge Island Wet-Dry Island Whomp's Fortress Super Mario Sunshine Stage (Videogame) Bianco Hills Corona Mountain Delfino Airstrip Delfino Plaza Gelato Beach Ricco Harbor Pianta Village Pinna Park Sirena Beach Super Mario World Stages (Videogame) Chocolate Island Donut Plains Forest Of Illusion Special World Star World Twin Bridges Valley Of Bowser Vanilla Dome Yoshi's Island The Fairly Oddparents World Anti-Fairy World Dimmsdale Fairy Wolrd Pixie World The Powerpuff Girls World Townsville Yooka-Laylee Stages Capital Cashino Galleon Galaxy Glitterglaze Glacier Hivory Towers Moodymaze Marsh Shipwreck Creek Tribalstack Tropics Yu Yu Hakusho Stages Coming Soon Zatch-Bell Stages Mamodo World Things That We Need - Phone Cheat Codes From Grand Theft Auto Series & Red Dead Redemption Acquire $900,000,000,000,000,000 In Cash Adrenaline Effect Afternoon Aggressive Drivers Aggressive Traffic All Cars Have Nitrous All Vehicles Explode Always 00:00 Or 12:00 Always 21:00 With Orange Sky Armor & Health Cars Drive On Water Cars Float Away When Hit Clear Weather Cloudy Weather Dawn Dusk Evening Fast Gameplay Foggy Weather Flying Boats Flying Cars Hitman Level For All Weapons Improved Suspensions Increased Car Speed Lock Wanted Level Lower Wanted Level Manul Weapon Control In Cars Mass Bicycle Bunny Hops (Jump 900,000,000,000,000,000 Feet In Air) Maximum Fat Maximum Lung Capacity Maximum Muscle Maximum Respect Maximum Sex Appeal Maximum Stamina Maximum Vehicle Skills Minimum Fat and Muscle Morning Night Noon No Pedestrians / Reduced Overcast Weather Pedestrians Attack With Weapons Pedestrians Have Weapons Pedestrians Riot Perfect Handling Play As Pedestrain Raise Wanted Level Rainy Weather Sandstorm Weather Slow Gameplay Snow Weather Spawn Jetpack Spawn Parachute Speed Up Time Stormy Weather Sunny Weather Super Punches Unlimited Ammunition Unlimited Health Very Sunny Weather Things That We Need - Races For Character Creations Androids Angel Appule’s Race Burter’s Race Deku (Zelda Series) Demons (Zelda Series) Dragons (Zelda Series) Earthlings Formats - Animal (Reboot) Formats - Appliance (Reboot) Formats - Binome (Reboot) Formats - Code Master (Reboot) Formats - Game Sprite (Reboot) Formats - Numeral (Reboot) Formats - Robot (Reboot) Formats - Sprite (Reboot) Formats - User (Reboot) Formats - Viral (Reboot) Formats - Virus (Reboot) Formats - Web Creature (Reboot) Formats - Web Rider (Reboot) Frieza’s Race Gerudo (Zelda Series) Ginyu’s Race Goron (Zelda Series) Kikwis (Zelda Series) Kokiri (Zelda Series) Machine Mutants Makyan Race Majins Meatier Namekians Ogres Recoome’s Race Saiyans Zarbon’s Race Zora (Zelda Series) Things That We Will Need Ability To Blow The Planets Up Ability To Do Longest Beam Struggle Ability To Fly Everywhere & Even In Outer Space Ability To Go Inside The Buildings & Hide Inside The Buildings Ability To Make Billions Wishes From Shenron,Porunga,Super Shenron,Red Shenron,Black Smoke Shenron & Dark Shenron Ability To Walk & Run Whenever You Want To Add The Option Of Having Characters Coughing Up Blood When Getting Punched In The Mouth & Stomach All Items From Dragonball \ Z \Super\GT \ Tv Shows \ Movies \ Videogames \ All Musics From Dragonball \ Z \ GT \ Tv Shows \ Movies \ Videogames \ All Outfits From Dragonball \ Z \ GT \ Tv Shows \ Movies \ Videogames \ All Special Attacks & Techniques From Dragonball \ Z \ GT \ Tv Shows \ Movies \ Videogames \ All Weapons From Dragonball \ Z \ GT \ Tv Shows \ Movies \ Videogames \ Billion Entrants For Tournaments Billions Of Replay Slot Blood Settings Cell Games Character Creator Where You Make Billions Of Races Character Creator Character Encyclopedia Costume Creator Customize Editor For Outfits Customize Items Customize Moves Dirctor Mode Editor Creator Have 7 Dragonballs To Summon Shenron Have 7 Namekian Dragonballs To Summon Porunga Have 7 Super Dragonballs To Summon Super Shenron Have 7 Black Star Dragonballs To Summon Red Shenron Or Black Smoke Shenron Have 7 Dark Star Dragonballa To Summon Dark Shernron Item Lists Low-Class Saiyan Training Mode Make The Game Where We Can Buy Weapons Like In Grand Theft Auto Series & Red Dead Redemption Make The Game Where We Can Drive Cars,Trucks,Fire Truck,Police Cars,Heilcopers,Boats,Horse Like In Grand Theft Auto Series & Red Dead Redemption Make The Game Where We Can Have 1-10 Players Make The Game Where We Can Drive Cars,Trucks,Fire Trucks,Motorcycles,Police Cars,Heilcopers,Boats In Red Dead Redemption World Make The Game Where We Can Kills Zombie Like in Red Dead Redemption Make The Game Where We Can Turn The Pedestrians On Or Off Make The Giants Alot Bigger Like In The Dragonball Series / Grand Theft Auto 4 & 5 & Red Dead Redemption Make The Giants Characters Playable Make It Where We Can Play Billion Characters At The Sametime Make The Stage Free Roam Make Character Creator Where We Can Make Anything We Want To Make Make Character Creator Where We Make Age Characters Make The Stage Larger Make The Stage Where You Can Go Inside The Buildings & Hide Inside The Buildings In Grand Theft Auto 4 & Red Dead Redemption Make The Blood Setting Where We Can Turn Them On Or Off Move Lists Multi-Battles Nameless Planet Tournament Offline Mutiplayer Online Multiplayer Otherworld Tournament Single Player Story Mode Team Battle Technique Creator Tournament Of Power World Martial Arts Big Tournament World Martial Arts Tournament Xbox360 Achievements Xbox Live Achievements Xbox Live Things That We Need - Vehicles From Grand Theft Auto Series 190z 9F 9F Cabrio Akuma (Motorcycles) Alpha Ardent Asea Asea (Snow) Asterope Avarus (Motorcycles) Bagger (Motorcycles) Banshee Bati 801 (Motorcycles) Bati 801RR (Motorcycles) Bestia GTS Bf400 (Motorcycles) Blista Blista Compact Brioso R/A Buffalo Buffalo S Carbonizzare Carbon RS (Motorcycles) Casco Cheetah Classic Chimera (Motorcycles) Cliffhanger Cognosceti 55 Cognosceti 55 (Armored) Cognosceti (Armored) Cognosceti Cabrio Comet Comet Retro Custom Comet Safari Comet SR Coquette Coquette Classic Daemon (Motorcycles) Daemon (Lost) (Motorcycles) Defiler (Motorcycles) Deluxo Diabolus (Motorcycles) Diabolus Custom (Motorcycles) Dilettante Dilettante (Security) Double T (Motorcycles) Drift Tampa Elegy RH8 Elegy Retro Custom Emperor Emperor (Beater) Emperor (Snow) Enduro (Motorcycles) Esskey (Motorcycles) Exemplar F620 Fagaloa Faggio (Motorcycles) Faggio Mod (Motorcycles) Faggio Sport (Motorcycles) FCR 1000 (Motorcycles) FCR 1000 Custom (Motorcycles) Felon Felon GT Feltzer Franken Stange Fugitive Furore GT Fusilde Futo Gargoyle (Motorcycles) GB200 GT500 Glendale Go Go Monkey Blista Hakuchou (Motorcycles) Hakuchou Drag (Motorcycles) Hexer (Motorcycles) Hotring Sabre Infernus Classic Ingot Innovation (Motorcycles) Intruder Jackal JB 700 Jester Jester (Racecar) Khamelion Kuruma Kuruma (Armored) Lectro (Motorcycles) LSSI Lynx Mamba Manana Manchez (Motorcycles) Massacro Massacro (Racecar) Monroe Nemesis (Motorcycles) Neon Nightblade (Motorcycles) Omnis Oppressor (Motorcycles) Oracle Oracle XS PCJ 600 (Motorcycles) Panto Pariah Penumbra Peyote Pigalle Premier Primo Primo Custom Prairie Raiden Rabid GT Rabid GT (Convertible) Rapid GT Classic Raptor Rat Bike (Motorcycles) Regina Retinue Revolter Rhapsody Romero Hearse Roosevelt Roosevelt Valor Ruffian (Motorcycles) Ruston Sufton Sanchez (Motorcycles) Sanctus (Motorcycles) Savestra Schafter Schafter LWB (Armored) Schafter LWB Schafter V12 (Armored) Schafter V12 Schwartzer Sentinel Sentinel Classic Sentinel XS Seven-70 Shotaro (Motorcycles) Soveregin (Motorcycles) Specter Specter Custom Sprunk Buffalo Stanier Stiner Stiner GT Stirling GT Stratum Streiter Stretch Sultan Super Diamond Surano Surge Tailgater Thrust (Motorcycles) Torero Tornado Tornado (Beater) Tornado (Mariachi) Tornado Custom Tornado Rat Rod Tropos Rallye Turreted Limo Turismo Classic Vader (Motorcycles) Verlierer Vindicator (Motorcycles) Viseris Vortex (Motorcycles) Warrener Washington Windsor Windsor Drop Wolfsbane (Motorcycles) Z-Type Zion Zion Cabrion Zombie Bobber (Motorcycles) Zombie Chopper (Motorcycles) Things That We Need - Reboot Technology & Powers Anti-Aircraft Guns Armor Copland CPU Bazooka CPU Handgun Delete Command Exoskeleton Suit Gibson Coil Pike Glitch Icon Medusa Bug Organizer Plasma Launcher VidWindow Viral Erase Command Web Suit Things That We Need - Reboot Vehicles & Transport Air Kart Ambulance AndrAIa's Combat Bike Armoured Binome Carrier Bob's Car CPU Car CPU Fighter CPU Tank Data Crane Dot's Pink Car Dot's White Matrix's Combat Bike Megabyte's Bike Megabyte's Limousine Saucy Mare Ship V3 Bike ZipBoard Things That We Need - Vehicles From Red Dead Redemption Carts Horse Stagecoaches Trains Wagons Things That We Need - Equipments & Weapons From Red Dead Redemption 1 & 2 Binoculars Bolt Action Rifle Bow Blunderbuss Buffalo Rifle Camera Carbine Repeater Carcano Rifle Cattleman Revolver Cleaver Double-Action Revolver Double-Barreled Shotgun Dynamite Evans Repeater Explosive Rifle Fire Bottle Fishing Rod Hatchet Henry Repeater High Power Pistol High Roller Pistol Homing Tomahawk Hunting Knife Improved Throwing Knife Improved Tomahawk John’s Cattleman Revolver John’s Knife Lancaster Repeater Lantern Lasso LeMat Revolver Litchfield Repeater M1899 Machete Mauser Pistol Pison Throwing Knife Pump-Action Shotgun Repeater Carbine Repeating Shoutgun Rolling Block Rifle Sawed-Off Shotgun Schofield Revolver Semi-Auto Shotgun Semi-Automatic Pistol Springfield Rifle Throwing Knives Tomahawk Torch Varmint Rifle Volatile Dynamite Volatile Fire Bottle Volcanic Pistol Winchester Repeater Things That We Need - Weapons From Silent Hill Aluminum Bat Assault Rifle Axe Baseball Bat Baton Beam Saber Bogeyman’s Hammer Brick Broken Pole Ceremonial Dagger Chain Chainsaw Chinese Cleaver Circular Saw CrossBow Crowbar Dagger Of Melchior Double Headed Axe Drip Stand Earth Sword Fire Axe Fire Sword Flamethrower Fork Frying Pan Golf Club Great Cleaver Great Knife Great Spear Grenade Hammer Handgun Handle Hatchet Hyper Blaster Jagged Wood Katana Knife Ladder Hook Laser Pistol Maul Meat Cleaver Meat Gaff Meat Hook Moon Gauntlets Nailgun Nightstick Pickaxe Pickaxe Of Despair Pipe Pipe (Gold) Pipe (Silver) Pitchfork Plank Poker Pool Cue Rake Razor Revolver Riding Crop Rifle Rock Drill Rusty Axe Scalpel Screwdriver Shotgun Shovel Spade (Shovel) Spear Steel Sword Stun Gun Submachine Gun Sword Of Obedience Tesla Rifle Tire Iron Tomahawk Torch Unlimited Submachine Gun Water Sword Wood Sword Wooden Plank Wrench Things That We Don't Need No Barriers No Challenges No Collecting Stars No DLC No Galaxy Mode No Hero Mode No Mini-Games No Pre-Order No Quick Time Events No Rules No Time Limit Game Systems We Need Nintendo 64 Nintendo Nintendo 3DS Nintendo DS Nintendo Gameboy Nintendo Gameboy Advance Nintendo Gameboy Color Nintendo Gamecube Nintendo Switch Nintendo Wii Nintendo Wii U PlayStation PlayStation 2 PlayStation 3 PlayStation 4 PlayStation 5 PlayStation Portal PlayStation Vita Sega CD Sega Dreamcast Sega Game Gear Sega Genesis Sega Master System Sega Saturn Super Nintendo Sega Wonderswan Color Xbox Xbox 360 Xbox One Xbox Two Sports That We Need Baseball Basketball Bowling Boxing Football Golf Paintball Racing Soccer Tennis Wresting Real Life Stores BestBuy Big Lots Blockbusters CVS Dollar General Dollar Tree Gamestop Hollywood Videos Home Depole JCPenny K-Mart Macy Media Play Meijer Sams Club Save-A-Lot Sears Targets Toys R Us Value City Wal-Mart Wallgreens Real Life Restaurants Captain D’s Golden Corral Long John Silver Macdonalds Papa Johns Pizza Hut Skyline Subway Taco Bell Wendy’s North America Alabama Alaska Arizona Arkansas California Colorado Connecticut Delaware Florida Georgia Hawaii Idaho Illinois Indiana Lowa Kansas Kentucky Louisiana Maine Maryland Massachuetts Mexico Michigan Mississippi Missouri Montana Nebraska Nevada New Hampshire New Jersey New Mexico New York North Carolina North Dakota Ohio Oklahoma Oregon Pennsylvania Rhode Island South Carolina South Dakota Tennessee Texas Utah Vermont Virginia Washington West Virginia Wisconsin Wyoming Animals Elephant Hammerhead Shark Hippo Lion Killer Whales Rhino SharkTiger Whales Theme From Horror Movies,Movies & Tv Shows A Nightmare At Elm Street Franchises Candyman Franchises Dead Slince Friday The 13thFranchises Halloween Franchises Saw Franchises Silent Hill (Alessa’s Harmony) The Exorcist The Fog The Grudge 1,2 & 3 The Ring 1 & 2